Simon vs the First Date
by ahiru2524
Summary: Simon and Bram go on their first real date. I wrote this because they didn't really go on a real date in the book, plus this is an excuse for me to write something cute about them.


**I present to you the first ever Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda story on this website. I love Simon and Bram a lot, and there are simply not enough stories about them. I hope you like this cute little story about Simon and Bram.**

It was a wednesday afternoon when Bram texted me saying ' **there's this movie playing in town on Friday. I know you hate movies ;) but maybe, if you want, we could go?'** Such a simple request...except it wasn't. This was the first real date Bram and I would be going on. The carnival didn't count because we were only there together for half an hour, and the talent show didn't count because we had both planned on going anyway, plus the whole school was there. And after the talent show didn't count because...it just didn't feel like it should count. So after staring at my phone and grinning like a clown for several minutes I finally replied. ' **well, as much as I do hate movies, I'd love to ;)'**

Friday morning I was a mess because I hadn't slept all night. I'd been up imagining what tonight might be like. I was completely spacing out when I bumped, literally, right into Bram at my locker.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hey," I said back. "Sorry for walking into you. I was just...thinking."

"I bet I know what you were thinking about, too," he said, grinning wider.

"You probably could," I agreed. "So, are we meeting there? Or...what?"

"I don't know," Bram said, "I guess I didn't really think about that. Um, yeah, we can meet there if you want."

"Okay," I said. The bell for class rang and we both headed off to our first classes. I listened as best I could while most of my brain thought about Bram. What did people do on real dates? Which one of us should pay for the popcorn? Or should we each pay half? I'm honestly amazed my hand managed to write down any notes on class at all.

After class I stopped back at my locker to get rid of that textbook only to find a slightly crumpled piece of notebook paper sitting in my locker.

 _Simon,_

 _I could tell by the look on your face earlier that you're thinking way too hard about tonight. Not that I'm not, too, but that's besides my point, which is that we're going to have a great time, and you have absolutely no reason to freak out. Calm down. Breathe. I'm excited :) See you in class later._

 _Love,_

 _Bram_

He was right, and I knew it. I needed to stop worrying and just enjoy the fact that I was going on a fun date with my great boyfriend.

I got to the movie theater before Bram, even though he'd texted me asking if six forty was a good time to meet for a seven o'clock movie. It was now six fifty three and I was still standing on the steps looking for him. Finally I texted him, asking ' **Where are you?'** He replied seconds later with ' **Standing by the ticket counter. Where are you?'** I stared at my screen. We'd really both been here this whole time, just in different places? Just my luck. I sighed and pushed open the door, the smell of popcorn hitting me like a wave. Just like he'd said, Bram was standing just off to the side of the ticket counter looking at the door.

"Hi," I said once I got to him. "So...I actually thought we were meeting outside..."

"You..." Bram's eyes widened, "You mean I was looking for you..."

"And I was looking for you," I finished, nodding.

"I guess we didn't talk about that part," Bram said, smiling a little awkwardly. I smiled back.

"Well at least we haven't missed any of the movie yet," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Bram said. Quickly we bought our tickets and popcorn, agreeing to each pay for our ticket and split on large popcorn even. When we got into the theater it was dark, but only commercials were playing. We found seats in the back, several rows between us and the next line of people.

"Good, nobody's head's in our way," Bram whispered.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Personally I've always liked the back of the theater. It's easier to see the whole screen, and most people want to be in the front so there's hardly ever anyone in front of you."

"That's why I like the back, too," Bram agreed. We quietly watched the last of the credits, and both covered our ears when the music accompanying the title played at a volume I didn't know was possible. Thankfully the movie itself was at a much more reasonable volume.

About twenty minutes into the movie I was completely absorbed in the story. So absorbed, in fact, that I stuck my hand into the popcorn, but instead of getting popcorn I grabbed Bram's hand instead.

"Sorry," I whispered quickly, pulling my hand back. Bram smiled and reached over, taking my hand again.

"So you're fine kissing me, but not holding my hand?" he teased playfully. I smiled, and it only grew when he set the last of the popcorn on the floor so he could shift closer to me. I didn't even care that our hands were covered in butter salt, or that the armrest was poking into my side a little. I was more than happy to spend the rest of the movie holding Bram's hand.

After the movie finished we sat and watched the credits while everyone else headed to the exit; by the end of the credits we were the only ones in the theater.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" Bram asked.

"I liked it a lot. What did you think?"

"I thought it was good. Parts of it were cheesy, but it was good."

"Yeah."

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "What do you want to do?"

"Well," Bram smiled, "I kind of thought that maybe we could go listen to Elliott Smith and eat oreos, but I'm open to other options."

"I think that sounds like a pretty good plan," I said. Together we walked out of the movie theater and into the nearest store, where we bought a package of oreos and two bottles of milk, and we brought it the park right down the road at the elementary school and sat on the grass eating oreos with Bram's earbuds between us.

"Here if you want me, listening so close, from far away I memorized what you've told me. Like a foreigner on holiday I know to smile at confusion, and don't forget the soul that smiles on me..." Bram sang quietly, both of us looking up at the stars.

"Dancing on the Highway," I finished the line. I rolled my head over to look at Bram, who was looking at me, and we smiled. And then I wasn't listening to Elliott Smith anymore, because I was too caught up in the feeling of Bram's lips on mine and the way everything just felt so perfect, and how in this strange little moment on the elementary school grass we had our own soundtrack to the most perfect first date ever.

"Hey," Bram whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"One day, at midnight, under stars like this, can we go drive out to some deserted back road that we can pretend is a highway, play this song really loudly, and dance?" I laughed out loud and kissed him again.


End file.
